


saturday sun

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [28]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Peter packs his bags for college and reflects on who he's become.





	saturday sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely in the same continuity as my other trans peter fic but it also has nothing to do with it so like please read that one but if you're already here read this one. thank you. title from the vance joy song of the same name because that song has the same energy as this fic even though the two have nothing in common.

Peter closes the zipper on his last suitcase and straightens up, exhaling long and slow as he looks around his room. It’s far from empty, of course; he has more stuff than he could ever bring with him, but it’s stripped down. The dresser is mostly empty. The closet is completely empty, except for two of his old binders, stretched out and useless, hanging in the middle. He stares at them for a moment, rubbing his palm against his chest where his top surgery scars lie under his shirt. They’re much more healed than they should be, than they would be for anyone else four months after surgery. Such are the benefits of superpowers, he supposes.

It’s crazy to him. All of it. The way he can just—just throw on a t-shirt and leave home, the fact that he can take a full breath, the fact that the specialized binder in his Spider-man suit is gone, the fact that _he_ _can take his shirt off_ at the beach, or at home, or just—whenever.

Peter sleeps shirtless now. It’s _exhilarating_.

“Hey, kiddo,” a voice says from the door. Peter looks up. Aunt May is leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed, smiling at him sadly and sympathetically. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter says, his voice still a bit high but unmistakably _male_. He swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He can’t see it, of course, but when it had first appeared he had memorized it in the mirror: the way it looks, moves when he talks or swallows. A weird thing to fixate on, maybe, but _God_ , it feels like a miracle. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” He shrugs, unable to articulate his feelings.

“You’re gonna do great, Petey,” May says, stepping into the room and wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. He melts into the contact, resting his head on her shoulder. She squeezes him lightly. “You know that.”

“I know,” he mumbles in agreement, because he _does_ know. He isn’t scared of college, or the future, or leaving home, really. He’ll be homesick, he’s sure of that. He’ll miss Ned and May and Queens. But it’s not the end of the world. He’s going to be fine.

It’s just, right here, right now, there’s this sudden, unbearable _flood_ of emotion in his chest, and he can’t even tell what it _is_.

“I love you, Peter,” May says, and oh. Oh. Maybe it’s love.

“I love you, too, Aunt May,” Peter says. May turns, wrapping her other arm around him, and suddenly it’s a full-on hug. Peter kind of wants to cry, but he forces the tears back. If he starts crying, May will start crying, and then it will never stop. It’s happened before.

When May finally lets go of him, her eyes are a little bit wet. Peter smiles as reassuringly as he can. May smiles back, wiping at her eyes quickly.

“So,” she says, her voice steady. “The last supper. What do you want?” Peter hesitates for a moment, considering.

“Pizza,” he decides. “Can we order pizza?” May rolls her eyes.

“I _guess_ ,” she grumbles, shaking her head. She turns to leave the room.

“Hey, uh,” Peter says quickly. “Can I, um, can I invite MJ and Shuri?” May glances back at him in surprise.

“Not Ned?” she asks.

“No,” Peter says. “No, um. MJ and Shuri and me have something to talk to you about.” May gets a sort of knowing grin on her face, and she steps out of Peter’s room and back into the living room, headed for the landline they still have for some reason.

“If this is about the three of you dating, I already know,” May calls over her shoulder. Peter drops the suitcase he’s holding, and it slams into the floor of the apartment with a disturbingly loud bang.

“ _How_?” Peter demands, following her into the living room. May holds up a finger, already dialing the pizza place down the street.

“Yes, hi,” she says. “Two large pepperoni, one large veggie, please. For pickup.” Peter glares at her as she orders, waiting impatiently. Finally, she puts down the phone and grins at Peter.

“How did you know?” he asks again. May just smiles.

“You can’t hide anything from me,” she says. She ruffles his hair. “I’m happy for you, kiddo.” Peter nods, biting his lip hesitantly.

“You don’t…think it’s weird?” he asks. “You aren’t freaked out?” May gives him a _look_.

“Peter,” she says. “You have _superpowers_. You hang out with _Captain America_. _That’s_ weird.” Peter smiles sheepishly. Of _course_ May is okay with it. May has always been okay with who he is and who he loves. Why would that stop now, just because he happens to love more than one person?

“Steve’s great,” he says.

“Oh, Steve is _wonderful_ ,” May says, in a tone that makes it sound as though she’s referring to more than just his personality. “But it’s a little weird when your sixteen-year-old nephew tells you he won’t be home for dinner because he’s getting burgers with a war hero from seventy years ago.” Peter can’t really argue with that. What can he say? Steve has excellent taste in burger places, and Peter has sort of adopted him as a much older brother who unfortunately happens to be from Brooklyn.

“The pizza will be ready in fifteen minutes,” May says. “If you want to go call your girlfriends.” Peter grins, already pulling out his phone. His _cell phone_ , since he lives in this century. He opens up the group chat he shares with MJ and Shuri. Its name changes every few weeks, but currently, it’s _college bitches_.

That had been MJ.

_Pizza at my place in 15 minutes_ , he sends. He closes the app, and before he locks his phone, he takes a moment to look at his home screen.

It’s a photo of he, Shuri, and MJ, taken by Ned. Peter is kissing Shuri’s right cheek, MJ her left. Shuri has an arm around each of them, blushing furiously, grinning. It’s Peter’s favorite photo of the three of them. His phone buzzes as MJ texts back, a simple _on our way_.

Aunt May is singing quietly along to the radio in the kitchen. MJ and Shuri are on their way. Peter is surrounded by people who love him, and he’s beginning to love himself, and in six hours, he’s going to board a plane headed for Stanford. MJ is flying out the next morning, also for Stanford, and Shuri is transferring to the Wakandan outreach center in Palo Alto in a few weeks.

When it comes down to it, life is pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no longer taking prompts for pride month; if you sent me one i promise i'm working on filling it. find me on tumblr @daisys-quake. thanks for reading; leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
